Sans raison particulière
by Rosepine Lylie
Summary: Greg espérait de tout son coeur que SHerlock ait tort. Même s'il savait cela impossible. Mycroft passait par là. Et puis...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! J'aurai bien dit que c'est dommage mais je laisse Mark et Rupert -voire Mycroft et Greg- à eux-même, je me garde Benedict? Non, rien de rien, non, rien ne m'appartient!

Note d'auteur : fanfic écrite en parfaite harmonie avec CruelleIronie. C'est un travail d'équipe 3 Le texte en **gras** est le POV de **Mycroft**, l'autre est celui de Greg.

* * *

Greg appela John, il avait besoin de parler et John était quelqu'un qui savait écouter ET rester discret. Lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous, ils se calèrent à un endroit qu'il savait peu fréquenté, John le suivit et vit qu'il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive alors il encouragea son ami à s'ouvrir. Et Greg lui lâcha.. qu'il était très tracassé. Parce qu'il sentait de plus en plus qu'il était attiré par une personne parfaitement inaccessible. Et puis d'abord, c'était absurde, n'importe quoi! Il fit part de pas mal de ces sentiments qui s'opposaient: admiration, rejet, affection, distance, impossibilité, absurdité, pensées obsédantes...

John lui fit progressivement admettre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais sortit tout seul, et qu'il semblait avoir perçu: il s'agissait du frère de Sherlock. L'aîné, Mycroft...

John avait compris, et pourtant l'entendre de sa bouche lui faisait quand même bizarre. Il demanda à Greg ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il en soit arrivé là. Et Greg raconta. Qu'un soir après Noël, il sortait de chez lui après avoir constaté avec horreur que Sherlock avait raison et que sa femme le trompait en effet... Il avait donc quitté la maison, John imagina dans quel état! Il marchait, rageur et désespéré et comme souvent dans leur cher pays, il pleuvait.

**Il marchait dans la rue, bien à l'abri sous son parapluie ! Inquiet par Sherlock. Il faisait des conneries. Encore ! Et bien qu'il puisse compter sur ce Watson, il ne faisait entièrement confiance qu'a lui même. Il n'y avait quasiment personne à marcher, et les seuls personne qui le faisait avait comme lui un parapluie. Sauf une personne. Un homme qu'il connaissait. Même assez bien. Il avait enquêté sur lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter son frère. Il avait suivi son dossier, sans raison particulière. Apparemment, il devait juste avoir découvert que sa femme le trompait. Un élan de compassion l'envahit. Il s'avança tranquillement et le protégea de son parapluie, lui offrant de l'abri à l'humidité.. Bien que ça ne devait plus lui servir à grand-chose en vue de ses vêtements.**

Le parapluie de Mycroft l'empêchait d'être plus trempé qu'il ne l'était déjà mais en soi, ça n'aidait qu'à moitié. Pourtant, ce seul geste à peu près sympathique dans sa journée de merde, ça lui faisait du bien et il lança un regard gratifiant à l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Le feu passa au vert et il l'interrogea du regard, puis partit avant d'attendre une réponse, il verrait bien.

**Sur un coup de tête, il décida de le suivre. Cet homme pouvait faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite, s'il restait perpétuellement seul. Et il était tout le temps seul. En fait, Mycroft surveillait de près son dossier, si bien qu'il s'était attaché à l'image qu'il voyait sur ses écrans de caméras. Cela lui permettait de s'évader de son gouvernement et de ses problèmes familiaux. Il ne savait pas où cette marche le mènerait, mais il y allait !**

Il l'avait suivit! Greg avouait que ça lui ôtait un des poids qui l'écrasait, avoir de la compagnie fait toujours du bien, et puis là il le connaissait. Ils marchèrent ainsi un peu avant qu'il ne décide de s'arrêter à un bar. Il s'était calmé en marchant, maintenant il avait besoin de remontants. Mycroft était pour lui un visage familier, il le voyait relativement fréquemment depuis qu'il fréquentait Sherlock, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris de temps pour parler, juste de quoi se saluer. Pourtant il appréciait qu'il soit là, toujours à veiller sur son frère, il semblait très difficile d'accès mais toujours inquiet. Et toujours seul. Sa secrétaire n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être une proche pour lui...

Il ne savait pas si Mycroft continuerait à le suivre, il en doutait mais il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de sa bouée de sauvetage et dit tout de même: "Tu veux t'assoir, boire avec moi?" Tant pis si son idée tombait à l'eau il aurait au moins essayé. Le tout est de ne pas avoir de regret.

**Comme se l'étais promis Mycroft, il suivait le chemin !**

**"Oui, je veux bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de demander de nouvelles .. ?"**

Il entrèrent et s'installèrent, Greg content qu'il ait accepté, bien que surpris: "Non.. et je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de raconter?"

**Mycroft esquissa un sourire : "Non, effectivement."**

Greg eu le demi-sourire du *évidement*. "Pourquoi fallait-il que Sherlock ait raison? Et qu'il me le dise? Non, je préfère savoir, j'ai horreur d'être mené en bateau..."

**"Peur de tomber à l'eau ?! Sherlock a pour habitude de dire tout ce qu'il sait, parce qu'il le sait, à tout le monde."**

Cette fois, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par la pointe d'humour. C'était cynique, piquant mais pas méchant, ça lui faisait du bien. "Oui, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un bien ou un mal en fin de compte."

**"Sûrement ni l'un ni l'autre... " Il était sincèrement content de pouvoir faire autre chose qu'énerver quelqu'un avec son humour décrit "d'arrogant".**

"Sûrement... Mais comment ma femme peut-elle me faire croire qu'elle revient pour ensuite coucher avec le premier abrutit qui passe? Autant me quitter définitivement! Enfin, si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas tenté de la récupérer..."

**"Je ne vous dirais pas de voir le bon côté des choses, car je doute le voir. Mais il n'empêche que vous êtes maintenant ici, divorcé, à discuter avec quelqu'un avec qui vous n'avez jamais dit autre chose que "bonjour"."**

Oh! Ça c'est bien un point de vue qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre! Il cligna des yeux et regarda pour la première fois vraiment l'homme assis en face de lui. "C'est vrai! Ce n'est pas faute de se croiser pourtant. Je suis divorcé... et je suis là, ici. Le tout c'est de penser à l'instant je crois. Se torturer avec le passé ne m'a jamais réussis."

**Mycroft vit Greg le regarder vraiment pour la première fois, le regarder lui, et pas l'image qu'il véhicule. Ils venaient de se parler pour la première fois. "Pas plus que moi ! Sinon, je serais encore en train de me débattre avec un jeune adulte drogué et surdoué !"**

Pour le coup, il rit de la remarque. "Oui, c'est sûr que ça n'est pas non plus enviable! Comment gérer un Sherlock? Je suis content qu'il se soit trouvé un colocataire, si ça peut l'aider... Et si celui-ci peut le supporter, le soutenir."

**Il laissa tomber le masque, légèrement, et sourit. "Oh, il fait bien plus que cela !"**

Greg le vit sourire et fût surpris de le trouver agréable à regarder, puis il le scruta à la réplique qui avait suivi. "Comment cela? Ils.. alors ils sont vraiment ce que nous croyions tous qu'ils sont?" Il rigola un soupçon de sa propre formulation, ça n'était pas vraiment clair...

**"Ils le sont bien plus que ce que tout le monde, y compris eux, peuvent penser. Ils se soutiennent mutuellement, sans à priori, ils se réconfortent, rigolent ensemble, vivent ensemble, travaillent ensemble ! Ils sont complètement indissociables." Mycroft dit ça le regard légèrement dans le vide. Il repensa à lui, quand il était plus jeune. Et naïf. Un de ses rêves était de trouver quelqu'un qui le complète comme John complétait Sherlock.**

Greg eu un regard envieux à la description que fit Mycroft, il le vit avoir un regard lointain, comme s'il pensait à autre chose. "Je voyais bien qu'ils semblaient devenus indispensables l'un à l'autre. Quelque part, leur relation fait envie mais pour autant je ne suis vraiment pas comme John, encore moins comme Sherlock! Je ne pourrai pas trouver la même chose... il me faut quelque chose à moi. Quelque chose de réconfortant et de libre."

**"Vos critères sont bien peu restrictifs ! Même moi je pourrais correspondre !" Mycroft s'essayait à la plaisanterie, maintenant. Ce "Greg" avait un effet bizarre sur lui, il ne laissait pas tomber son masque si facilement, du moins, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock, avec qui il pouvait parler comme le frère qu'il était.**

Il ne retint pas le grand sourire qui vint. "Je veux bien, oui en effet, ça semble large. Mais il y a évidement plus que ça. Tu t'en doute. Mais je ne te connais pas encore, peut-être corresponds-tu aux autres critères?" Il avait décidé de continuer dans cette plaisanterie, qui lui semblait bien agréable. Cette conversation lui faisait un bien fou.

**"J'en doute ! Je suis arrogant, supérieur, énervant, agaçant ainsi que toutes sortes d'autres qualificatif du même genre lexical d'après... 90% des personnes que j'ai rencontré..." Mycroft marchait dans le jeu !**

"Ce n'est que ça? Mon ex-femme vous dira bien plus de mal de moi, elle a beaucoup d'imagination quand elle veut! C'est me supporter qui serait visiblement un exploit!"

**"Je vous supporte depuis des mois, et je vous avouerai, je vous supporterais une éternité !" Il venait juste de laisser passer, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il le surveillait... Enfin, il l'avait juste sous-entendu, rester à espéré qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.**

pour le coup, Greg fût surpris. "Oh! Et bien! Quel courage tu as! Moi, je pourrai te supporter je pense, mais l'inverse..? Ah mais je ne te connais pas, c'est dommage...Je pourrai mieux juger." Il dit ça sans arrière-pensée, juste parce qu'il passait un si bon moment et qu'il craignait que ça ne se reproduise plus.

**"Je pense qu'on pourrai sûrement se voir plus souvent... Effectivement, on pourrais." L'averse commençait à se calmer, et la nuit à tomber.**

Greg sourit, comme un espoir sur son visage. "et..Merci, pour tout à l'heure. Pour être resté avec moi. J'ai vraiment apprécié." Il se leva, pensait aller chercher un endroit, certainement un hotel où dormir. Puisqu'il ne risquait pas de rentrer "chez lui".

**Mycroft décida de prendre un risque. «Peut-être pourriez-vous dormir chez... Moi ? Ça doit sûrement vous paraitre... Présomptueux, ou même déplacé, mais cela vous éviterai de déranger mon frère et son "ami" ou de dépenser de l'argent inutilement..." Il avait un air plutôt incertain sur le visage, ce qui lui était totalement inhabituel. Tout comme la situation en soi.**

Décidément, cette soirée lui avait réservé bien des surprises.! Vraiment, oui, la proposition lui plaisait, il serait sûr au moins de mieux dormir que s'il avait du aller à l'hôtel du coin, dont les lits étaient durs... "Oui. Non, ça n'est pas .. ce que tu dis. C'est même aimable, ce serait très bien. Merci!" Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre, il n'avait évidement pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation...

**Mycroft sortit en premier, et ouvrit à Greg la porte de la limousine qui s'arrêtait devant eux.**

Greg le suivit et vit la limousine. C'est vrai, il avait déjà oublié les moyens qu'il avait! Pour lui, il venait de passer un bon moment avec une personne agréable, il en avait oublié le cadre de la personne en question. Il le suivit avec certainement un visage ahuri. Il faut dire que c'était sa première fois à être transporté en limousine! "Ah, par contre, je n'ai sur moi... pour le rechange."

**Mycroft laissa échapper un petit rire à l'air ahuri de Greg, et continua de sourire quant à la remarque. "Je pense que je devrais pouvoir vous trouvez quelque chose d'acceptable dans ma penderie... Même assez pour une semaine ! Journées comprises !" Il continua à rire doucement en refermant la porte sur son passage.**

Rassuré et amusé à la fois: "Oh! Alors, ça devrait aller!" puis Greg s'installa... il ne savait où, il y avait une place monstre dans cette voiture! Il se cala en fin de compte en bout de banquette à côté de la vitre en regardant partout autour. Il dit en souriant à Mycroft, l'entendant rire: "Je sais, je dois avoir l'air ridicule mais je n'étais jamais monté dans un tel véhicule.

**Mycroft ne répondit rien à la dernière remarque, mais il continua à garder un léger sourire. Le trajet passa assez rapidement dans un silence confortable, puis ils arrivèrent à un portail. Qui menait, par une allée, à une grande maison, la maison personnelle de Mycroft. Il n'emmenait personne de son travail ici, et donnait toujours une fausse adresse, seuls Anthea, John, Sherlock et leur mère savait où il habitait. Ainsi que Greg, maintenant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter vis-à-vis de lui. Il décida de continuer à se comporter comme ça, naturellement, spontané. Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture à Greg, ouvrit sa porte d'entrer, et le laissa entrer.**

Quelle maison! C'est certain qu'il allait mieux dormir qu'à l'hôtel! C'était isolé, magnifique, avec une belle allée. Mycroft avait l'air plus détendu que jamais (pour lui, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu bien souvent...) et jusque là, tout s'était bien passé, il suivit son sauveur de la soirée et entra. Pffou! Magnifique bâtiment décidément, plus encore à l'intérieur. Il avait une chance incroyable en fin de compte, quand on pense à comment tout cela avait démarré... Il eu un nouveau coup de blues en repensant à ce que lui avait fait sa femme, comment elle l'avait traité, sans vraiment de pitié, et lui n'en avait plus eu non plus. Il lui avait simplement sortit une phrase qu'il savait efficace et très douloureuse pour elle puis était sortit... Mouais. Monde de merde.

**Il avait vu les yeux de Greg s'attarder quelques instants sur la décoration, puis ils étaient retournés dans le vide, le mauvais souvenir de la soirée revenu en force. Il décida de ne pas le laisser comme ça, et commença par prendre ce qu'il portait comme "veste", pas encore sèche de sa "promenade" sous la pluie. Il l'accrocha, et décida de l'emmener dans le salon, il y avait une cheminée au milieu de la pièce, plusieurs fauteuils devant, et des bibliothèques remplies couvraient les murs.**

Mycroft interrompit ses sombres et mornes pensées. Il le suivit des yeux, le regard encore un peu dans le vide puis le suivit concrètement. Une cheminée en plein milieu, rien de tel... avec livres et fauteuils. S'il avait eu envie de lire, ce cadre-là était idéal, il espérait être d'humeur à un moment parce que c'était vraiment superbe. Et dans tous ces livres, il trouverait bien son bonheur! "Impressionnant!" fit-il en levant les yeux et regardant la quantité! "Il faudrait une vie pour tout lire!" Il se tourna vers Mycroft: "tu as le temps de lire avec ton travail? Sherlock dit toujours que tu es le gouvernement..."

**"Bien sûr ! Je trouverais toujours le temps de faire ce que j'apprécie ! Je suppose que mon travail doit être plus reposant que le vôtre, passer ses journées avec des morts, du sang, des criminels... Il doit être beaucoup plus difficile de s'enlever ça de l'esprit que mes affaires gouvernementales. Je ne suis pas le gouvernement ! J'occupe juste un poste mineur dans celui-ci, rien de très important." Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa soirée ! Et ils continuaient à parler. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui à quiconque avant maintenant, à vrai dire...**

Prendre du temps pour tout... Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir faire ça. "Rien de très important..." Greg sourit. "Vous répondez toujours ça mais vous avez toujours déployé des moyens impressionnants." Il fut pris d'un frisson, entre le froid de ses vêtements qui n'avaient pas vraiment séché au bar et la chaleur du feu, il se mit à penser qu'à rester comme ça il allait tomber malade. Il hésita un instant à demander à son hôte mais son visage ouvert lui fit se lancer: "Et, puis-je me permettre de te demander à me changer dès maintenant, j'ai peur d'attraper froid et si ça arrivait, je crains que mon équipe soit complètement perdue sans moi..."

**"Bien sûr ! Vous auriez dû le demander plus tôt !" Dit-il d'un ton réprobateur, il l'amena dans une chambre, après être passé par plusieurs couloirs. Il y avait quelques affaire sur le lit, une tenue jour et une nuit. Il avait déjà tout prévu ! Il avait juste envoyé un cour SMS à Anthea, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, avec des instructions. Il le laissa dans la pièce tout en lançant "Vous reviendrez dans le salon, si vous voulez, vous voulez manger quelque chose ?"**

"Oui, merci! Boire m'a creusé l'appétit, les émotions aussi. Merci pour tout, si j'osais je dirai que je me sens comme une princesse!" Il éclata de rire à l'absurde comparaison mais il faut dire que tout était royal! Quelle chance! Il regarda Mycroft avec une réelle gratitude. Tout ça était grâce à lui.

**Mycroft avait déjà commandé quelque chose à manger, et la table était déjà faite aussi. La salle à manger était juste à côté du salon, on y accédait par une porte, la pièce était moyenne, éclairée chaudement, et la table dressée simplement donnait une impression intime à la pièce. Il laissa la porte bien ouverte, pour qu'il la voit, et se mit à table.**

Greg sourit en voyant tout déjà prêt, la question avait été superflue. Savait-il tout au point qu'il avait deviné sa réponse? Sans plus de cérémonie et sans penser à fermer la porte, il se changea vite fait, se sécha, laissant les habits trempés dans un bac à côté certainement prévu pour, et il rejoignit Mycroft pour un repas dans une pièce aussi délicieuse que le semblait être le repas.

"Décidément, tout est prévu!" Il était irrésistiblement admiratif de ce genre de choses. Quand tout est fait, qu'on a rien à avancer. Il avait l'habitude de faire beaucoup de choses chez lui alors là c'est sûr que ça le changeait... Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils puis décida de plaisanter à nouveau pour dédramatiser sa situation: "Je crois que je pourrai volontiers vivre ici!"

**Mycroft continue sur le ton de la plaisanterie : "Peut-être que je pourrais vous y autorisez..." Il dit la phrase d'un ton malicieux, taquin, qu'il n'employait que très rarement, mais qui convenait parfaitement à la situation !**

Greg apprécia vraiment qu'il le suive et sentit à nouveau ce courant de bien-être le traverser. "Trop aimable à toi. Je veux bien t'offrir ce que tu veux si tu arrives à me supporter! Quoi qu'avec des moyens pareils, j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire attention à ce que je dis!" Il se complaisait dans la blague du: restons ensemble, on est bien là. Et Greg réfléchit: il n'y avait pas de barrière, pas de problème, il se sentait bien avec cet homme, vraiment bien. Il ressentait comme une proximité qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec personne. Et cette solitude qui semblait posséder Mycroft... Il sondait son voisin de table, pendant cette réflexion, peut-être un peu trop. Il rompit le lien et décida de regarder un peu ce qu'il mangeait.

**Mycroft ne répondit pas. Il l'avait vu le dévisager intensément ainsi que détourner le regard après qu'il l'eut remarqué. Il pouvait suivre le fil des pensées de l'inspecteur rien qu'en regardant ses yeux, les émotions qui passait dedans. Il retourna donc lui aussi à sa nourriture. Ou du moins, au peu qu'il restait encore dans son assiette qui lui paraissait bien vide.**

Ils finirent le repas, plus ou moins concentrés sur ce qu'ils mangeaient. Repensant à la pièce de tout à l'heure, Greg fût pris d'une envie irrésistible de demander: "J'ai encore besoin de distraction avant de dormir... Puis-je.. enfin, serait-il possible d'aller lire dans la pièce de tout à l'heure, celle avec la cheminée?"

**"Evidemment ! J'ai pour habitude de venir lire un peu dans cette pièce avant d'aller me coucher, généralement !"**

*On laisse tout en plan?* pensa Greg mais visiblement oui... Des personnes s'affairaient à ranger alors qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté la pièce. Ils y allèrent donc ensemble. Greg se mit à chercher avec envie un livre qui lui plairait et finit par trouver son bonheur. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil que Mycroft lui désignait. Ce dernier était déjà assis et lisait un livre commencé depuis quelques temps visiblement. Il commença son livre, lu quelques pages, puis leva les yeux et admira le feu, laissa son regard dériver dans la pièce, puis finir et s'arrêter sur Mycroft qui avait l'air absorbé par son œuvre. Il le regarda et constata que ça l'apaisait, tellement qu'il continua jusqu'à s'assoupir sur place, son livre lui glissant des mains. Il avait enfin complètement oublié sa femme cette fois. Son ex-femme.

**Mycroft fut éjecté de son livre lorsque le livre que tenait Greg tomba. Il releva rapidement le regard vers lui. Pour le trouver assoupi. Il avait l'air totalement serein. Son visage s'était détendu, et il avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Mycroft décida de rester là. Il était déjà tard, il n'avait pas envie de se coucher pour ne dormir que quelques heures. Il alla donc chercher des papiers qu'il devait lire, ainsi que de la paperasse, qu'il fit tout le reste de la nuit. Il jeta aussi quelques coups d'œil à l'inspecteur endormi, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.**

Greg se réveilla. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, leva la tête et vit Mycroft. Mycroft? Ah! Seigneur oui! Il se souvint la veille, et s'étira comme un chat. Malgré le fait qu'il ait dormi sur un fauteuil, il se sentait bien. Oh! Il était juste l'heure à laquelle il se levait d'habitude! Parfait. "Puis-je.. me préparer pour le boulot? Et manger un morceau?"

**"Oui, tout est déjà prêt !" Il l'avait observé s'étirer. Il ne semblait pas courbaturer par le fauteuil. Bien.**

Évidemment. Il se prépara, pris une rapide douche et mangea vite fait. "Comment puis-je aller au travail?"

**"Il y a une voiture de prête, je peux vous accompagner, si vous voulez .. ?"**

"Oh, oui! Allons-y!" Naturel et efficace, poli mais ayant l'habitude d'aller droit au but. "Merci encore pour l'accueil! C'était formidable, j'ai passé de bons moments et j'ai réussis à oublier mes maux pendant un temps, c'est agréable et ça m'arrive rarement. Je me sens prêt à affronter le reste, je vais bien trouver quelque part où aller maintenant! J'ai toute la journée pour chercher." Il dit ça avec franchise, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'imposer plus longtemps. Même si cet homme avait tout le confort matériel possible, Greg n'étais pas juste un objet de plus pour décorer mais un homme qui prend de la place, physiquement comme mentalement. Il ne voulait pas lui peser.

**Mycroft n'y alla pas par quatre chemins dans la "voiture", limousine. "Vous pouvez restez encore quelques temps, si vous voulez.. ?"**

"Vraiment? Tu es sûr de vraiment vouloir tester? Oh, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi terrible que mon ex-femme le dit remarque... Bien dans ce cas, je t'en prie, cesse de me vouvoyez ou je vais finir par me sentir mal et m'embrouiller! S'il te plait." Il dit ça avec son petit sourire du "tu es d'accord hein?", sourire jusque là réservé à ses proches, c'est drôle comme il accrochait vite avec ce Mycroft! S'il avait su qu'il s'entendrait si bien avec le frère de Sherlock...

**"Oui, je suppose que je peux essayer de vous.. Te ! tutoyer. J'ai un peu de mal à tutoyer...Effectivement, vôtre ex-femme doit avoir une version faussée... Vous étiez... Tu étais très agréable hier." Ils étaient arrêtés depuis quelques instants devant le New Scotland Yard. Greg avait du le remarquer. Il ne faisait pour autant pas de gestes qui indiquerait qu'il allait y aller. Et Mycroft ne montrait pas signe d'impatience.**

Greg avait vu qu'ils étaient arrivé mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger, quelqu'en soit la raison, il était bien là et il n'avait pas envie de casser quelque chose qu'il avait peur de ne pas retrouver. Les micmacs de Mycroft avec le tutoiement le fit sourire. Puis il aperçu quelques collègues passer, et tout en bout de rue l'inratable tête de Donovan. Il ne voulait pas arriver après elle alors il lança "On se revoit ce soir alors!" Et n'attendant pas la réponse, il descendit de la "voiture". Une journée de travail en perspective. Pour une fois, il y allait le cœur léger.

La journée se passa plus ou moins bien. Il s'inquiéta à un moment que l'invitation du matin ne fût pas fondée mais il ne pût qu'être confirmé lorsqu'il vit, au moment précis où il finit son travail et sortit, une limousine noire s'avancer à son niveau et s'arrêter devant lui. Mycroft était là. Ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent. La soirée se passa très bien, puis la journée suivante se passa de la même manière. En fin de compte, il se passa longtemps, parfois Mycroft n'était pas avec lui dans la voiture, mais pour le reste, ils étaient souvent ensemble. Il ne se rendormit pas sur le fauteuil et constata avec plaisir que le lit était extrêmement confortable!

Plusieurs mois défilèrent, et Greg se sentait de mieux en mieux, il en venait à vraiment aller mieux, il avait même croisé son ex-femme et l'avait juste ignoré, comme un chat ignore complètement un aliment qui ne l'intéresse pas. Preuve qu'il y avait une vraie amélioration! Il se sentait mieux et il apprenait peu à peu à connaître cet homme étrange qu'était son sauveur. Il lui avait semblé chaleureux, puis semblait parfois distant et froid... et malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à se sentir proche. A force il apprécia sa compagnie au point d'en parler de temps en temps avec John et au point de ne vraiment plus vouloir partir...

**Mycroft était revenu le chercher le soir même. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autre. Greg était finalement resté plusieurs mois, et Mycroft s'était habitué à sa présence, il savait quand il se levait, quand il se couchait, quand il bougeait, il était beaucoup moins seul depuis. Il préférait ne pas penser à la suite. A quand Greg partirait. Il ferait comme si de rien n'était et retournerait sans doute à sa vie d'avant.**

Greg avait finit de tout raconter à John... "Et voilà! Je ne comprends rien! Je comprend de moins en moins!" Il fronça les sourcils puis se pris le visage avec les mains. "Je me sens tellement bien chez lui, avec lui. Ça devient dangereux! Pour ma santé mentale! C'est tellement n'importe quoi! J'étais resté chez lui parce que je me sentais mieux avec lui mais si en fin de compte c'est pour finir comme ça..."

John tenta de le calmer, de le rassurer mais il ne savait pas trop comment gérer la crise parce que ça lui semblait trop important pour qu'il se permette de régler ça avec des généralités. Il tenta quelque chose mais visiblement maladroitement puisque Greg conclu: "Il faut que je déménage! Je.. je vais trouver quelque chose de bien, je vais me nettoyer la tête, je vais..." Il avait l'air de plus en plus décidé et pourtant assez désespéré. Mais chez Greg, à l'origine, c'était habituel. En fin de compte, John décida qu'un temps de distance lui serait de toute façon bénéfique et déclara à son ami qu'il allait l'aider à trouver un logement dans ses moyens. Mrs Hudson avait pas mal de connaissances! Greg le gratifia d'un sourire apaisé. Ils allèrent ensemble au 221b et parlèrent un peu avec la logeuse. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement quelque chose de très bien. Il se sentait mal de partir mais avait trop peur de la suite s'il restait. Il décida donc dès le soir d'annoncer son départ, il pourrait déménager très rapidement d'après John et Mrs Hudson.

**Mycroft avait passé une journée plutôt agréable ! Il rentra chez lui un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et poussa joyeusement la porte. Il trouva le repas déjà près avec Greg déjà installé, l'attendant sûrement. Il s'installa tranquillement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.**


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, il n'y arriverait de toute façon pas sinon! "Mycroft, je vais déménager. J'ai trouvé un logement." Il ne voulait rien ajouter avant d'avoir sa réaction. Il espérait peut-être quelque chose...

**Mycroft se sentit soudain tomber des nues. Littéralement. Sa tête lui tournait, et il avait l'impression d'avoir un étau qui lui serrait le cœur. Son masque retomba aussitôt. Il ne dit rien. Il ne mangeât pas non plus. Il se releva et alla se retirer dans sa chambre.**

Wow, il avait bien eu une réaction! Il reprit son visage impassible ensuite mais pour quitter la table sans finir son repas, sans aller lire non plus visiblement. Quand il quitta la pièce, il le suivit du regard, se força à finir son assiette puis alla sur son fauteuil... "son" fauteuil... Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se mit à pleurer. A cause de la séparation, quitter un cocon si doux, un Mycroft si incroyable, à cause de la réaction de ce dernier. A cause de lui-même qui avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

Le lendemain, il partit seul, ne croisa pas Mycroft du tout, il en était triste, il aurait voulu le voir une dernière fois pour le remercier encore... C'était peut-être mieux comme ça? Mrs Hudson l'appela à la pause-déjeuner pour lui dire qu'il pouvait déjà emménager. "Déjà?" *coup au cœur* "C'est parfait, merci beaucoup!" Il prit l'adresse, et s'y rendit dès la fin du travail. Il n'y avait pas de limousine cette fois, il prit une voiture de fonction, rentra dans l'appartement avec la logeuse (une amie de Mrs Hudson) et eût la surprise de trouver ses affaires déjà installées. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais ça lui fît mal au cœur. Il demanda s'il pouvait déjà y rester, la logeuse lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il s'installa donc, elle partit. Il était à nouveau seul...

**Mycroft avait prit des somnifères et dormit profondément. Quand il se réveilla, son esprit était totalement 'rangé'. Greg n'était plus dans cette maison, et ne le serait plus jamais, il avait demandé à des hommes de lui déplacer ses affaires. C'était juste une cohabitation forcée par la force des choses. Il repoussa tout ce qu'il "ressentait" dans un coin éloigné de son esprit, et tacha de ne pas y faire attention. Essaya de ne pas se sentir heurter à chaque petit détail, au fauteuil qu'il utilisait, la chambre qu'il avait, ce qu'il mangeait, les livres qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ( bien qu'il les lut depuis, s'efforçant de se dire que ce n'était pas parce que Greg les appréciaient ), et il évita soigneusement d'avoir à passer par le New Scotland Yard. Il n'avait pas jeter un coup d'œil à des caméras depuis qu'il était partit ( que quelques semaines ). Mycroft avait un peu arrêté de vivre. Il n'arrivait plus à se plonger dans son travail, ni ailleurs. Il était constamment le regard dans le vague.**

Greg avait retrouvé des antidépresseurs qu'il prenait pendant un temps. Et en pris mécaniquement. Il se sentait trop mal. Et continua d'en prendre pendant quelques temps. Il y sembla y avoir un mieux. Le travail avançait, pas d'affaire compliquée, John était passé le voir, seul bien sûr. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock. Les jours passèrent, les semaines... il fût à cours d'antidépresseurs et, sous les conseils de John n'en racheta pas. Et puis les jours furent difficiles, les heures longues... Il tentait de ne pas repenser à Mycroft, il tentait vraiment de ne pas y penser, mais il y avait toujours ça, un parapluie, un gâteau, un livre, une personne même qui lui rappelait son... ami? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il en perdait le sommeil, devenait irascible. Le jour où il jeta John, il se dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et retenta les antidépresseurs...

Par quel mystère ils ne firent aucun effet cette fois-ci? En tout cas, Greg semblait sombrer petit à petit, il ne prenait plus soin de lui, il s'était mis comme en mode automatique. Il vivait mais à l'intérieur, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sans plus aucun goût pour la vie. Que faire? Il ne voyait plus d'option...

Tellement plus qu'un soir, il retourna au bar où ils étaient allés, le premier soir. Celui où tout ça avait commencé. Il pris soin de ne pas se mettre à la même place puis commanda à boire.. puis à boire, et encore. A un moment il leva son nez qu'il avait collé contre la table et constata qu'il se trouvait à la place qu'occupait Mycroft le fameux soir. Ce fût la goutte de trop, il décida, bien que pas mal bourré, d'aller en finir avec tout ça et s'expliquer avec Mycroft. Il voulu aller à pieds chez lui, c'était isolé du monde mais quand même pas très loin. Et il avait appris la route vraiment par cœur à force. Il arriva assez vite et franchement éméché devant le portail de sa "maison". On était en début de soirée, il DEVAIT être là!

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il espérait. Et comme ce putain de soir, il pleuvait à verses! Il était de plus en plus mal et attendait qu'on lui ouvre, sinon, s'il ne voulait pas, il entrerait de force! Peu importe si c'était galère, il VOULAIT voir Mycroft! Et il ne lui ouvrait pas. Toujours pas. Il venait de passer un moment devant cette saleté de portail qui ne s'ouvrait pas, il voulu passer par dessus, sur le côté, quelque chose quoi! Et se mit en tête de grimper... mauvaise idée, surtout quand il pleut et qu'on est bourré. Il monta, glissa, chuta, eut mal, très très mal. Une douleur vive, fulgurante. Puis le noir.

**Mycroft avait eu une mauvaise journée. Il n'avait réussi à rien faire aujourd'hui ! Le travail ne l'intéressait plus. Mais Anthéa avait raccourci cette journée. Il aurait passé la nuit à rattraper ce qu'il n'avait pas fait s'il avait pu ! Mais Greg' ne devait décidemment pas aller mieux que lui, apparemment, il avait bu, et était venu attendre bien gentiment devant chez lui qu'on lui ouvre. Dehors. Sous la pluie. Avec des températures frôlant les négatives. Avec l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il allait certainement attraper un bon gros rhume au mieux, et une belle grippe, au pire. Il se dépêcha d'arriver chez lui, il ne tenait plus en place, il devait arriver vite ! Il courut jusqu'à son portail. Greg' s'était évanoui. Il retint un coup de pied rageur, serra les poings, les yeux, et l'amena comme il le put jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il l'allongea sur son propre lit, celui-ci étant au rez-de-chaussée, puis attendit à son côté qu'il se réveille.**

Le noir. Puis un réveil brutal. Il avait mal partout, un mal de crâne ignoble, courbatures, douleur lancinante dans la jambe, il ouvrit la bouche et eut mal aussi à la gorge. Tout était brûlant mais... il n'était plus dehors. Il était...? Il avait ouvert les yeux brutalement pour tomber sur: Mycroft? Il avait fini par venir? "Où suis-je?". Question inutile que posent les personnes en état de choc. Il n'avait simplement pas pu formuler autre chose. Ni bouger, il avait trop mal.

**'Dans ma chambre." Il vit que son comparse avait du mal à parler et apparemment du mal à bougé. "Tu peux aller prendre une douche ou un bain là bas -il désigna une porte adjointe à la pièce- Il y a des vêtements dans la penderie, également." Il sortit de la pièce froidement.**

*Quoi?* Mais je ne peux pas bouger... il tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Il attendit quelques minutes, retenta. Encore quelques minutes. La troisième fût la bonne. Mais quand il voulu se lever, il ressentit comme une énorme décharge de la jambe jusqu'au crâne, il avait dû se blesser quelque part. Il avait aussi des bouffées de fièvres visiblement. Il n'était pas médecin mais avait quand même une bonne connaissance de la santé physique. Il cria de douleur en se levant pour aller vers le bain, tentant d'y aller puisqu'il ne fallait en effet pas qu'il reste dans cet état, mais s'écrasa au sol en chemin. Pleurant de douleur et de frustration par terre, il resta comme ça un moment.

**Mycroft accouru quand il entendit le cri de douleur lancé par Greg. Il avait été froid. Parce que les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Et qu'il a beau le nier, il ressent des choses, des 'sentiments' envers cet homme. S'il pouvait rester derrière lui, dans son ombre, il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir sans rien faire. Il s'inquiéta quand il vit qu'il était tombé par terre, se tordant visiblement de douleur. Il le déshabilla, changea ses vêtements mouillés par d'autre à lui, un peu trop grands, mais secs. Et le remit sur le lit. Cette fois, il n'allait pas rester à rien faire, ni lui permettre de se lever. Il appela John, et lui demanda quoi faire.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de retenter de se lever, Mycroft était là, il l'avait déshabillé puis rhabillé. Ça faisait du bien d'être au sec... Mais il avait mal. "Mycroft, je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, bien correctement. Ah, c'est ridicule." *Aa!* sa phrase fût interrompue par une nouvelle douleur dans la jambe. Il pleurait et se marrait en même temps. De douleur et de sa propre connerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait bon sang? Il vit Mycroft prendre le téléphone. John.

**Mycroft banda la cheville de Greg, du mieux qu'il le put. John avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Juste attendre une ou deux semaines que ça se re-soude. Il devait bien avoir des béquilles qui trainait quelques part, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il espère retourner au New Scotland Yard ! Il ne le laisserait pas sortir d'ici ! Et il lui devait des explications. "Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?"**

Que répondre? Il avait trop mal et était incapable de chercher à mentir ou à faire dans la dentelle. "Te voir." C'était vrai. Il voulait juste le voir...

**Mycroft ne bégayait pas. Jamais. Mais là, la seule chose qu'il put dire fût : "Quoi ?! Je..je, Hein ?" Il ferma les yeux un instant, et les rouvrit. "Pourquoi ?"**

"J'en sais rien!" Il avait envie de pleurer et se mit la main sur le visage avant que le fait que Mycroft ait été déstabilisé ne l'atteigne. ça n'arrivait jamais ça! Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra un peu. "Je sais juste que ces dernières semaines ont été un supplice, et que ce soir ça m'a semblé être la chose la plus.. importante à faire." Il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il disait et de s'il fallait le dire mais de toute façon, les paroles sortaient toutes seules. Il était trop dans le flou pour maitriser le phénomène.

**"Pourquoi ça un supplice ?"**

Simple et concis comme question. Et pourtant la réponse lui vrillait les tempes et lui tordait le cœur. "Tu n'étais pas ..avec moi. Merde, je.. je sais plus..". Des larmes coulèrent de chaque côté de sa tête, il était toujours allongé.

**Mycroft se sentit cloué sur place. Totalement anéanti. Il ne pouvait pas donner sa confiance à quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ! Mais il lui devait au moins la vérité, il le lui devait. "Je... J'ai ressenti pareil durant ses dernières semaines." Il ne lui disait rien, mais ne le laissait pas seul dans le flou non plus.**

Pareil. Il avait ressentit pareil?! Il le regarda et vit que c'était vrai, il avait l'air aussi paumé que lui. Il ne pu empêcher les larmes cette fois, il pleura un moment avant de se sentir épuisé. Il sombra dans le sommeil avec l'envie furieuse et incompréhensible de serrer la main de Mycroft. Son visage un peu plus soulagé après le dernier échange. Il s'endormit.

**Mycroft était totalement anéanti. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la vie de Greg et qu'il échappe à ces 'sentiments'. Il le fallait. Il sortit de la pièce la tête haute. Et alla faire ce qu'il devait rattraper, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu quand Greg' n'était plus là.**

Greg se réveilla après plusieurs heures. Il faisait encore nuit. Mycroft n'était plus là. Il avait beaucoup moins mal et la fièvre s'était visiblement calmée. Il parvint à s'assoir sans difficultés cette fois, et il tenta de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait bien clairement de tout. Jusqu'au visage de Mycroft quand il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, quand il lui répondit que lui aussi. Mais lui aussi quoi? Ils s'étaient manqués, ça c'est sûr.. Mais ça n'étais pas assez pour Greg, il lui fallait plus que le simple aveu d'un manque, même s'il était cruel. Il réalisa pour le coup que Mycroft avait dit "pareil" quand il avait décrit ça comme un supplice. Il fût du coup pris comme d'un espoir fou et voulu se lever. Mycroft avait prévu des béquilles, c'était parfait! Il se leva avec et se dirigea vers le bureau où il travaillait habituellement, l'air décidé.

**Il avait pris une décision. Il allait remettre son masque, il allait s'éloigner, et Greg partira de lui -même. Il n'allait pas se laisser 'attraper' par des sentiments, il avait toujours réussi à les fuir, et il allait continuer !**

Il entra dans le bureau et trouva en effet Mycroft en train de travailler. Il avait repris son air impassible au possible, l'air qu'il prenait quand il voulait être hors d'atteinte. *Ah mais non! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça!* Il alla vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu placer quoi que ce soit, l'attira à lui de force et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: il l'embrassa. C'est comme s'il avait eu envie de faire ça depuis des lustres!

**Mycroft essaya de s'échapper. Il essaya vraiment ! Mais c'est comme si son corps s'était déconnecté de son esprit. Il était envahi. Une espèce de chaleur envahissait son estomac, et lui réchauffait le cœur. La glace fondait. Il résista encore. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça pour qu'après, Greg parte, pour une raison ou l'autre et qu'il ne ressente rien pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le laisser entrer sous le masque comme ça. S'il y entrait, il ne le laisserait pas partir. Pour rien au monde.**

Il sentit Mycroft tenter de fuir mais il avait décidé qu'il ne le laisserait pas fuir, pas cette fois. Il était certain maintenant de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'il voulait. Tant pis et merde si ça n'étais pas rationnel, s'il flippait au possible, il devait savoir, transmettre, forcer Mycroft à choisir ouvertement si oui ou non, il voudrait de lui! Il cessa de l'embrasser mais le garda proche, le regarda droit dans les yeux et mis ses mains autour de son visage, avec autant de force et de tendresse qu'il pouvait y mettre. "Jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre sans toi!"

**Il frissonnait. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de frissonner, ses mains autour de son visage, son souffle s'écrasant sur son visage, ses yeux juste à quelques centimètres des siens. Et ses paroles. "Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans toi. Je n'ai pas pu travailler de toute la semaine ! Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de jouer avec mes caméras." Il se sentait mal. Il devait y échapper. Il avait le choix. Il pouvait prendre un risque. Ou bien se défiler. Mais s'il prenait le risque, et qu'il partait. Il ne ferait surement plus jamais confiance à quelqu'un et se retirerait des affaires. Disparaitrait. Il ne savait que faire.**

Ce que Greg voyait sur le visage de Mycroft, c'était comme de la panique. Panique de quoi? Pas d'horreur puisqu'il venait de lui avouer... Oh mon Dieu! Il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait besoin de lui, lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux un instant, juste le temps de savourer l'information. Puis les rouvrit, ôta une main de son visage pour la poser sur son torse, sentir son cœur battre. Il appuya et sentit qu'il battait extrêmement fort. Lui-même n'en pouvait plus. Il devait peut-être être plus clair. "Mycroft! Je ne veux plus partir, je veux rester à tes côtés, je veux un statut bien plus important qu'invité temporaire, je veux faire parti de ta vie. Je veux faire parti de toi." Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la dernière partie mais de toute façon, c'était trop tard!

**Mycroft n'avait pas pour habitude de faire le premier pas. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux, savoura les paroles que son comparse lui disait. Puis, acceptant le risque, posa à son tour sa main sur le cœur de Greg. Il espérait qu'il comprendrait le geste. Je te donne mon cœur. Le peu que j'ai. Mais je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Il accrocha sa main à la chemise que Greg portait ( la sienne, par ailleurs ), et l'attira à lui.**

Il frissonna des pieds à la tête quand il sentit la main de Mycroft se poser sur son cœur. Vit dans son regard ce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à formuler. Il craqua quand il se sentit attiré, et le pris dans ses bras, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il profita quelques secondes puis recula un minimum et l'embrassa à nouveau, croyant que cette fois Mycroft accepterai sa preuve d'affection, d'amour, d'appartenance. *Je suis à toi.* Croyant qu'il comprendrait.

**Mycroft comprit le geste. Et l'acceptait. Il répondait à son baiser ! Il le garda dans ses bras et l'enlaça, fort.**

Greg se laissa submerger par tout ce qu'il ressentait, et serra lui aussi l'homme qui venait de s'offrir à lui, de l'accepter. Désormais, il pourrait vraiment vivre puisqu'il n'était plus seul. Puisque Mycroft allait être heureux. Il ferait absolument tout pour ça, pour son bonheur.


End file.
